LaLu Love ( Laxus Lucy Love ) re-write (HIATUS)
by 1LucyHeart1
Summary: It's has been 6 month since lisanna come back from "dead", everyone ignore their celestial mage no one even talk to her except wendy,gajeel,levy,laxus,the thunder god tribe, the exceeds, Master ,and Lisanna herself
1. Chapter 1

**I'M NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It's has been 6 month since lisanna come back from "dead", everyone ignore their celestial mage no one even talk to her except wendy,gajeel,levy,laxus,the thunder god tribe, the exceeds, Master ,and Lisanna herself ,but she not care about that and one day finally team natsu talk to her but instead they kick her out of team and replace her with lisanna

 **Lucy POV.**

" Lucy we need to talk to you" said Natsu

" sure about what? " I said while drinking my milkshake

" Umm….we want Lisanna join our team" said Natsu nervously

" Sure I don't mind I love too , so are we going to do mission? " I said

" That not what I meant, I meant-" Natsu Said but gray cut and talk " we meant we want to replace you with Lisanna since lisanna stronger than you you just replacement for Lisanna you weakling ! "

" yeah you just replacement for lisanna you weakling, we tired hear you complaint about you rent " said Erza

" Umm.. Sure I know this going to happen " I said with smile to holding back my tears

" Thanks Lucy . Lets tell Lisanna about this guys " said Natsu to Gray and Erza. With that they walk away from Lucy and talk to lisanna.

Lucy watch from far when team Natsu walking to Lisanna .

Wendy, gajeel, levy, and the exceeds after hear that they make their way to Lucy since Laxus and thunder God tribe on mission.

"Lucy-san, I'm very sorry to hear that "said Wendy

" Lu-Chan don't be so sad we are always be with you" said Levy while she holding my hand

" Shrimp right bunny girl even almost everyone in the guild ignore you, you still have us" said Gajeel

" Lusheeee if they kick you out from team then I gonna quit from team , because without you in the team it's lonely" said Happy while he crying and sit in my lap

"Thank you Minna, I don't I do without you guys "I said while wipe my tears

 _I hope laxus is here, I miss him._ I thought. _What did I say? Did I like laxus? Nah probably just my imagine._

 **Natsu POV.**

I' m happy that weakling gone , like that I can spend my time with Lisanna and she just replacement for Lisanna , she just hid behind her spirit even Lisanna can beat her.

"Lisanna" I said happily while I walk directly to Lisanna and Lisanna look at me confused

"What is it Natsu? Why you so happy? said Lisanna with smile but confused  
" I kick out Lucy from team so we can make space for you " I said with big smile

"You WHAT! Why did you do that! "Shouted Lisanna everyone in the guild looking at us

"We just want you in team beside she is weakling and she just replacement for you "I explain to Lisanna

"Lucy isn't weakling! And do you think after what did you do to Lucy I want to join with you guys! I refuse I don't want to be in your team after what did you do to Lucy" shouted Lisanna

" Bbb but Lis- " I said but Lisanna cut it

"No But "said Lisanna leaving me behind and walks directly to Lucy

 **Lisanna POV.**

I don't believe Natsu, Erza, and Gray do that to Lucy. I thought while walk to Lucy

"Lucy, I'm sorry about that" I said while look down at floor

"It's okay Lisanna; it's not your fault. They right I just weakling I hid behind my spirit and I always complaint about my rent" said Lucy with smile but I know in her heart she feel pain.

"I don't want to be on their team after what did they do to you I want to be in your team Lucy" I said

"Thank you Lisanna for staying with me" said Lucy and hug me

 **Lucy POV.**

After talk to my friend who cares about me, I leave the guild and walking back to my apartment.

When I'm inside my room loke suddenly appear in front of me

"Princess what happen to you?" loke said while look at me worried about me

"It's okay Loke nothing happen today, just any other normal day" I said with smile but he know I hid something

"Princess please don't lie to me something must be happened right "said Loke while he look at me intense make me nervous finally i give up and tell him

"Actually Loke, today when I in the guild everything was normal but suddenly team Natsu made their way to me and said they kick out me of the team because I'm just weakling I hid behind my spirit and just replacement for Lisanna. But it's not Lisanna fault." I said holding back my tears

"They did what! Princess you aren't weakling you can summon 3 spirits at same time for 2 hours" said Loke

"Arigatou na Loke for comforting me" I said with smile so I don't make him worry about me

"You're welcome Princess" said loke smiling

 **No One POV**

The Next day Laxus and his back from mission and The guild act normal just like there is nothing happened yesterday but Levy, Gajeel , Wendy , Lisanna , and the exceed tell Laxus and his team about what happened yesterday

" We're Back" said The Thunder God tribe and kick the door

" Welcome Back " Said The Guild

"Did anything happen when we are gone? "Ask Laxus to everyone in the Guild

"There's Nothing Happened when you guys gone for mission" said everyone in the guild except Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and the exceed. Then Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and the exceed walk to Laxus and His Team

"Actually when you guys gone for mission there is something happened" whispered Levy to Laxus and His team so no one except Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and the exceed hear

"What is it?" said Laxus confused with what levy said

"But promise you guys don't freak out" said levy

"If you guys Freak out I'm make you eat iron for a week" said Gajeel

"Okay, just say it we promise we not freak out" said Laxus and His team curious

"Well, yesterday when you guy still out for mission something happened to Lucy" said Lisanna

"What Happened with Lucy? Is she hurt?!" said laxus with panic

"We told you to not freak out, you even not let me finish it" said Lisanna with face stop freaking out

"Yesterday, Finally Team Natsu Talk to her but, they talk just want to kick her out from team and replace her with Lisanna, it's not Lisanna fault and Team Natsu( exclude Happy) said she is weakling because she hid behind her spirit and said she just replacement for Lisanna" said Levy

"I'm sorry guys if I'm not come back the situation not be like this" said Lisanna sadly while looking down

" It's okay Lisanna even team Natsu want to replace lucy with you but still stand beside lucy and support her and if you not come back maybe I and my team not be close to you guys" said Laxus smiling

"But I can't forgive team Natsu of what have they done to Lucy" said Laxus with dark aura surrounding his body

"Lightning rod calm down, Bunny girl don't want us to be like this. So we just stand beside her and support her" said Gajeel pat laxus back

"Then I'm ask Lucy if she want to join my team" said laxus

"Laxus can I join your team too? I want to be with Lucy I already quit from team Natsu." Said happy

"Sure happy you can join us, like that Lucy won't be alone she needs company from her close friend" said laxus.

 **The Next Day (Lucy POV)**

I'm not visit the guild today and I think my friends will understand so I just continue writing my novel, when I want to get drink there's someone knock the door

"Lucy, open the door I know you in there it's me Laxus and Happy" said Laxus knocking the door

What the hell Laxus here and with Happy? But I'm happy that Laxus care about me because I think I like him but I don't know is it just likes as friend or like as lover?

"Okay, I'm going to open the door patient" I said walking to the door

"Lucy/Lusheee" said Laxus and Happy while happy flying to me

"Did you guys want something?" I ask curiously

"Lucy, I'm sorry because yesterday I'm not with you" said Laxus sadly holding my hand

"It's okay Laxus, you on mission with you team beside there Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and the exceed stay with me" I said smiling

"Lucy I want to ask you something" said Laxus seriously

"What is it?" I said curiously

"Well I want to ask if y y you want to be on my team do you want to?" ask Laxus Nervously

"HAHAHAHAH don't be so nervous Laxus it's all my pleasure to be on team with you" I said laughing

"But what about Happy can't he join us too?" I ask Laxus

"Of course Blondie He already ask me at the guild" said Laxus smiling

"Thank you Laxus" I said

"Well that all I want to talk to you, I going to go home bye" said laxus walking to the door

"Wait Laxus" I said

"What's wrong Blondie?" he asks and turned to me

"Thank you for coming and care about me "I said and kiss his cheek

"I It's nothing Blondie, because I like you so I don't mind with it" laxus said nervously but suddenly he relies something he said that he likes her

"W Well Goodbye Blondie, Ss see you" said Laxus open the door

"See you Laxus" I said blushing

 **I'm sorry if there wrong grammar and spelling i work hard to fix this**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

 **Laxus POV**

I can't believe that I said in front of her that I like her why did I say that what if she doesn't talk to me anymore. I just walk to the guild and talk to her

But when I'm there she is surrounded team Natsu

"Hey Bitch, because of you Lisanna doesn't want to join our team!" Shouted Natsu

"Yeah Flame Brain right Because of your bullshit talk Lisanna doesn't want to talk to us " shouted Gray

"And you're going to pay for it "said Erza while Re quip to heaven Wheel Armor

"Lucy! Get out! "I shouted

I run to her and my team levy, gajeel, Wendy, and the exceed came to help because Lisanna isn't at the guild

"What did you do to Her! Are you trying to fucking kill her!" I shouted

"Yeah Team Natsu what did you do! She done nothing wrong she isn't hurt you! Why do you trying to beat her!" said Team Laxus, levy, gajeel, Wendy, and the exceed

"Oh yeah she do something wrong because of this little bitch Lisanna doesn't want talk to us!" shouted team Natsu

"And she going to pay for that!" said Erza

"It's not her fault! It's your team fault that Lisanna doesn't talk to you! Lisanna thought Lucy as her sister but you guys kicked her out of team you guys have no shame it's you guys fault but you bestow to other people or you don't have mirror! You guys must mirror!" Shouted Wendy

"Shut Up Wendy! Ice Make"

"Requip Heaven Wheel Armor"

"Fire Dragon"

"Lightning Dragon"

"Sky Dragon"

"Iron Dragon"

"Solid Script"

"STOP IT!" Shouted Master from second floor and get down to them

"What Wrong With you Guys!Explain what Happen!" shouted Master

"Well Gramps, Team Natsu ( Exclude Happy ) kick Lucy out of team and said Lucy is a bitch , weakling ,and replacement for Lisanna Two days ago and Today the mad at her because they think because Lucy Lisanna didn't want to join their team and they want to kill her so we want to stop them and protect Lucy" I said

"It's true Team Natsu!" shouted Master

"Yes, if it isn't because of that bitch Lisanna will join our team Master" said Team Natsu

"Team Natsu I going to give you punishment! You guys can't do Mission for 6 month and If you guys talk something bad about her or trying to beat her you guys going to go to council and stuck in jail!" shouted Master

"Lucy are you alright?" I said handing my hand to her

"I'm Fine Laxus Arigatou" Lucy Said wipe her tears

"Let's go Lucy, I walk you home "I said holding her hand

"Thank you guys, for staying with me "said Lucy

"Okay, Laxus" said Lucy grab my hand and walking to the door

At Lucy's Apartment **(Lucy POV)**

Thank god there is my friend who care about me, if they ignore me to then I don't know what I going to do, but I think I'm going to ask laxus to train me

"Laxus I want to ask you something" I said

"What is it Lucy?" ask Laxus

"Well, I want to ask you, Can you train me to become strong?" if said

"Of course I can, but why do you want become strong you already strong?"Said Laxus

"I want become strong and protect my friend and the one I love "i said

"Okay, then when do you want to go for training and how long?" Laxus Said

"Maybe 2 days from now because I still need to write Letter and I think 1 year maybe" I said

"Okay Lucy, see you tomorrow" said laxus walking to the door

"Bye Laxus see you tomorrow" I said waving my hand

I ready go to bed and sleep for the next day and tell my friend about this.

 **I'm sorry for not updating because I'm busy with school so I just can make this chapter short**


End file.
